


All Is Well

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Michael/Jackie, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Jackie's on leave and has something important to tell Michael.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on “When You’re Gone”. The next chapter should be posted in the next couple of days. In the meantime, please enjoy this oneshot. This is set when Taggart was alive. Rated T to be safe, though I’m not too sure if it needs it.

This was turning out to be the most memorable leave Jackie had been on, which wasn’t intentional. She’d been trying to relax all evening, but she knew she would have to talk to Michael eventually. She smiled as he entered the living room with two mugs of tea.

“Thanks,” she said as he handed her a mug.

Jackie mused that this would probably be a perk of having a boyfriend who was teetotal. She wouldn’t have to watch him drink while she abstained over the upcoming months. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea and watching some television.

Sometime later, they were snuggled together on the couch. Jackie was finally beginning to relax. She felt Michael kiss her hair.

“So… are you ready to tell me what’s bothering you?” asked Michael.

Jackie looked up at him. “Am I that obvious?”

Michael gave her a small smile. “You’ve been acting a bit strange the past couple of days, but this evening it’s as if you’re miles away. It’s fine if you don’t feel ready to talk about it, but I’m here when you are.”

Jackie gave a small nod. “Actually, maybe we should talk.” She disentangled herself from him, missing the comforting feeling of his body next to hers.

“You’re right, I haven’t been myself the past couple of days,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Michael was starting to get a little concerned. “Is everything okay?”

She didn’t immediately reply. “I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I… think I’m okay.” She ignored the feeling of nausea, for once not directly related to her current condition.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“Michael…”

He moved closer to her.

She dared to meet his eyes this time. “I’m pregnant.”

Michael stared at her in shock. In any other situation she would have found this funny, but right now it was just adding to her anxiety. She couldn’t stand the silence, so she continued.

“I’ve been throwing up every morning since my leave started. I couldn’t think of anything else, so I took a few tests earlier. They were all positive.”

Michael finally found his voice. “How?”

Jackie looked at him bemused.

“You know what I mean. I thought we were… careful,” he said.

They had been, though perhaps not as much as they used to. When Jackie had moved in with Michael a couple of months ago, they’d stopped using condoms. She was however, still using her birth control pills.

Jackie sighed. “I thought so too. But you know, contraception isn’t always effective.”

“Hmm,” he sat in silence for a moment, trying to take everything in. “How do you feel about this?”

“I’m terrified. But… I also think I’m excited. Look, I know this is happening a lot earlier than we planned, but this is good, right?”

Michael didn’t get the chance to reply as the phone rang.

“Oh no,” he groaned, “not now.”

He went to the phone and answered it, “Jardine.”

Jackie could tell that the caller was Taggart, judging by the look on Michael’s face, whatever he said wasn’t good.

After a minute the call ended. Michael put the phone down and sighed. “That’s another murder.”

She knew she should have waited to tell him. Jackie nodded. “You better go. You don’t want to piss Taggart off.”

Michael looked reluctant to leave her, but they both knew he didn’t have much choice.

“Look… we’ll talk about this later, okay?” He went over to Jackie and placed a kiss on her cheek, before getting his things together and leaving.

Jackie stood for a moment after the front door shut. “Well, that went perfect,” she said aloud.

* * *

Michael had just done an all-nighter, and he wasn’t finished yet. Things had been non-stop since Taggart had phoned him the night before and he was now on his way to check out a lead. He had not had time to go home and talk to Jackie about their situation. Michael barely had the time to register what had happened, although it hadn’t strayed from his mind. It was just that the case had proven to be a distraction. Now that he was alone, he was able to fully take in what Jackie had told him.

He was going to be a father. He, along with Jackie, were going to be responsible for a person. He remembered her telling him that she was terrified, but also excited. That sounded like an accurate description of what he was feeling too. There were so many ways he could mess this up. On the other hand, how could he not like the thought of raising a child with Jackie? They hadn’t been together for very long, just over nine months, but it was serious. He’d even planned to propose. Images flashed through his mind of babies with his and Jackie’s features, making him smile.

He spotted a phone booth and stopped his car. This couldn’t wait. He needed her to know that he wanted this.

The time between him dialling their phone number and Jackie answering felt like ages. He felt relieved when she finally answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi Jackie, it’s Michael,” he said in a rush.

“It’s good of you to call.”

“I’m sorry it’s taken so long to call you. It’s been a busy night.”

He heard Jackie sigh. “I understand. But… are you sure you weren’t happy to get away after my news? You didn’t exactly look happy about it.”

Michael winced at her words; he hadn’t meant to make her think that he didn’t want this baby.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I was just taken aback. But, Jackie… you’re having our baby. How can I not be thrilled?” he paused briefly before continuing. “I love you, so much. I’m happy we’re going to be parents.

Michael couldn’t see it, but he could tell she was smiling.

“I’m also really looking forward to celebrating with you,” he teased.

Jackie laughed. “I’ll eh… look forward to that.”

Michael smiled, glad that things were good between them again. “I have to go, I’m on my way to check a lead out. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“I’ll see you later. I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too,” he said before hanging up the phone.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t until much later that he returned home. One of the first things he did was to take Jackie in his arms, both happy to be in each other’s company.

“How’s the morning sickness?” he asked while slowly trailing his hand to her stomach.

“Not too bad, I’ll be glad when it’s over though.” She looked up and saw the wonderment on his face.

Michael leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Jackie put both of her arms around his neck before deepening the kiss. After the kiss ended, they stayed in each other’s arms smiling at each other. Jackie noticed the bags under his eyes and placed her hands on his temple.

“You must be tired,” she said.

“I am, as it happens,” he hadn’t slept in over a day.

“Me too, fancy going to bed?”

Michael smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
